Presentes - Otayuri
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: Nossos corpos elétricos pulsavam, se preparando inconscientemente para o choque. Senti meus dedos frios, a delicadeza incomum com a qual eles repousavam sobre seu braço. Ergui meus olhos para encontrar os dele, mas acabei encontrando o mundo inteiro. / Oneshot


O sol do fim de tarde batia em meu rosto, deixando um último vestígio de calor antes que a noite deitasse no céu. Para ser sincero, eu nunca gostei do sol. Sempre deixou minha pele frágil e avermelhada, dando um aspecto devidamente ridículo à minha face. Pelo menos, eu pensei, com o sol do fim de tarde vinha uma boa companhia. – _Yuri..._ – ele começou, e mesmo sem o olhar eu sabia que tinha um daqueles sorrisos idiotas no rosto, a ideia daqueles lábios contraídos trazendo um calafrio em meu abdômen. Quer porra era aquela? – _Pare de olhar para o sol como se ele fosse o vilão do universo._

Bufei, voltando meu olhar para ele, ignorando a sensação em meu corpo. Suas íris castanhas reluziam com o sol, que parecia gostar muito mais dele do que de mim. Realmente, aquele sorriso besta o deixava tão bonito que chegava a ser injusto, e eu me repreendi por esse pensamento. De alguma forma, a luz batia em sua pele e deixava-a dourada... Me surpreendi querendo tocá-la, sentir seu calor na ponta dos meus dedos frios, e um rubor cruel percorreu meu rosto, forçando-me a olhar para o outro lado, perdendo-me com a visão da cidade que se desdobrava aos meus pés. Que merda de pensamento era aquele? Mesmo sem olhá-lo, minhas mãos ainda tinham o desejo de se encostar as dele, entrelaçar seus dedos, senti-los nos meus, e ficaram imediatamente frias, suando. Um nó surgiu no meu estômago e eu queria tirá-lo dali a qualquer custo, angustiado com aquela sensação esquisita que me trazia palpitações. Sabia que ele estava me olhando, e provavelmente ainda com o mesmo sorriso idiotano rosto. Maldito sorriso idiota. Eu não queria ser olhado, não daquela forma, e muito menos por ele. Meu coração pulou uma batida ao pensar em seus olhos sobre mim, suaves como aqueles últimos raios de luz, e o nó em meu estômago apertou, fazendo com que um calafrio percorresse todo meu corpo. Torci para que ele não tivesse notado. Por que ele me olhava daquele jeito tão doce se eu era tão amargo?

\- _Está com frio?_ – merda. Todos os xingamentos que eu conhecia inundaram minha mente, e preocupado como eu estava em encontrar ainda mais deles, sequer lembrei-me de negar, e não notei seus movimentos até que senti o peso de sua jaqueta em meus ombros finos. Se antes meu rosto queimava pelo sol, agora queimava de vergonha. Como tinha deixado aquilo acontecer? O tecido grosso roçava minha pele desnuda nos braços, terminando pouco abaixo da minha cintura. Seu cheiro parecia estar por todos os lados, me envolvendo lentamente. Respirei fundo, o que só fez com que seu perfume entrasse ainda mais em meu corpo; meus olhos fecharam lentamente, tomados por aquela imensidão de sentimentos esquisitos que fervilhavam em minha mente. Comecei a tremer mais do que tremia antes, o que me forçou a colocar ambas as mãos entre as pernas, o que não surtiu muito efeito. Meu corpo parecia ser feito de terremotos. O que infernos estava acontecendo comigo? Não era a primeira vez que saíamos juntos, que eu me sentava ao seu lado no banco da moto, muito menos a primeira vez que eu observava sua pele ao sol poente, passando horas conversando sobre coisa alguma e, mesmo que parecesse impossível, rindo. Eu via uma facilidade indescritível em rir ao seu lado, observando seu sorriso. Queria ser a razão daquele sorriso mais vezes. O nó em meu estômago pareceu dar mais uma volta, e o tremor não dava sinais de que passaria, aumentando de intensidade. Qual era a forma de fazer aquela sensação ridícula parar? Eu não estava com frio. Pelo contrário, cada vez sentia mais calor, um calor que vinha do meu ventre e subia pelo pescoço até envolver minhas bochechas, acelerando meu batimento cardíaco enquanto se alastrava pelos meus braços e terminava em mãos ainda frias, quase congeladas.

\- _Yuri?_ – eu não tinha coragem ou força para olhar para ele. Apenas queria entender o que estava acontecendo comigo, porquê meu corpo me traía daquela forma. O desejo de tocá-lo era tanto que me queimava. Queria afundar dentro daquele assento de couro e sumir até que tudo estivesse certo dentro de mim, outra vez. Mal sabia o que era certo, na verdade. Engoli em seco, querendo que ele continuasse, implorando para que sua voz me salvasse de alguma forma. As palavras que nunca me faltavam pareciam nunca sequer ter existido, e tudo o que saía de meus lábios era uma respiração pesada e inútil, trêmula. Por algum milagre, ele pigarreou e continuou, sua voz um tanto constrangida, e eu me odiei por proporcionar aquela situação entre nós. A culpa não era minha se meu corpo parecia ter perdido o controle e o senso do ridículo – _Yuri, seu aniversário é semana que vem, e eu não estarei aqui por conta da competição, então..._

Com cuidado, quase como se temesse a reação que eu pudesse ter no caso de algum movimento brusco, retirou do seu bolso o celular, plugando-o aos fones e me entregando uma das pontas. A peguei com cuidado entre meus dedos trêmulos, receando encostar em Otabek e, por impulso, implodir. Meu coração era nada mais do que uma bomba relógio. Há alguns meses nos tocávamos com tanta naturalidade, tanta facilidade... Algo havia quebrado e eu, por algum motivo, tentava consertar sem efeito aparente. Com dificuldade coloquei-o em meu ouvido, esperando. Pude ver seus dedos longos apertarem o play um tanto incertos, trazendo a melodia até minha mente. Desde o início de nossa relação, sempre adorei escutar tudo o que ele fazia, até as coisas mais simples pareciam brilhar aos meus olhos, e qual foi minha surpresa ao reconhecer um remix de Ágape com Welcome to The Madness, cada nota tocando minha pele, encontrando espaço entre minhas veias, acariciando meu corpo e eletrizando-o, cheguei a perder o ar, naquele instante. Meus pensamentos deslizavam sobre lâminas no gelo, derretendo-o a cada segundo que rodopiavam. Instintivamente coloquei minha mão sobre a dele, me segurando nas beiradas do impossível.

O nó em meu estômago revirou ao sentir sua pele dourada sob a minha. Estava tão quente quanto eu, e o som de sua pele era o inverno russo sob o céu tropical. Deslizei minha mão até seu pulso, onde pude sentir seu coração batendo, arrítmico. O tremor que antes me envolvia cessou com aquele simples toque, sendo substituído por um calor abrasador que nem mil sóis seriam capazes de mensurar. Eu já não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo comigo naquela tarde, e desistira de tentar compreender, mas assim que pude tocá-lo, percebi que gostava. Às vezes eu quebrara algo que nunca deveria ter sido construído. Queria que fosse assim. Ele estava cada vez mais próximo, podia sentir a eletricidade de sua pele sob a minha. Não sabia mais dizer se escutava a música vinda dos fones, ou meu coração acelerado. Nossos corpos elétricos pulsavam, se preparando inconscientemente para o choque. Senti meus dedos frios, a delicadeza incomum com a qual eles repousavam sobre seu braço. Ergui meus olhos para encontrar os dele, mas acabei encontrando o mundo inteiro. A cidade sob meus pés não ousava fazer barulho algum, dando-me apenas flashes de luz branca para apreciar melhor o contorno escuro de seus lábios; a sombra que suas sobrancelhas faziam sobre sua face; a forma como seu cabelo caía na testa, preguiçoso. Ele era maravilhoso.

\- _B-Beka?_ – não soube a razão de perguntar por ele, provavelmente estava duvidando da existência de tudo, naquele momento, inclusive daquela pessoa que por algum motivo desconhecido gostava de estar ao meu lado. Minha voz era um sussurro rouco, temendo que o vento a levasse ou que o sol a tomasse de mim. Não havia, antes, como estarmos mais próximos, até que sua mão ergueu-se em câmera lenta para tocar minha bochecha em chamas, afastando algumas mechas loiras do meu rosto, mantendo-me afogado naqueles olhos. Tremulei. Desta vez, foi ele que nada disse, chegando tão perto, rompendo tantas barreiras, que eu mal sabia a quem pertencia a pulsação em minha mão e o ar que respirava. Seu nariz roçou o meu, e eu tive medo, naquele breve instante. Medo de me entregar ao desconhecido daqueles olhos e lábios entreabertos, pedindo uma permissão silenciosa para retirar meu coração do peito. _Aceitei._ Mal conseguindo respirar, juntei toda a coragem que eu tinha e inclinei meu rosto minimamente, apenas o suficiente para encostar minha boca na sua. Sem mover quase nenhum músculo, segundos que pareceram horas naquele caminho longo entre o desejo e a realidade.

O mundo inteiro explodiu e nasceu de novo na doçura daqueles lábios, e eu tinha consciência de cada ínfimo detalhe: seus dedos pousados sobre meu rosto com a delicadeza de uma borboleta; a mão fechada em um punho que eu segurava com firmeza; a jaqueta de couro sobre meus ombros enfim relaxados; e o sol que se recusava a deixá-lo. Aquilo era uma absurdo: ele tinha o gosto do sol. Nossos lábios deslizaram suavemente uns sobre os outros, se conhecendo, tateando no escuro. Uma sensação de felicidade infinita inundava meu corpo, mesmo que eu não fizesse a menor ideia de como proceder naquela situação; estava em um território novo, cada pequeno gesto seria como descobrir um mundo diferente, e todos eles pareciam ter um sol radiante ao seu redor. Sentia como se pudesse ficar ali por toda a eternidade, apenas com seus lábios pressionados aos meus, e nada mais. Infelizmente, eu precisava respirar, e para isso tinha de me desvencilhar daquele toque, daquela imensidão que me engolira e ele... Nos afastamos poucos milímetros, o suficiente apenas para que eu jogasse ar em meus pulmões e me sentisse completo, vivo. Meus lábios estavam quentes e formigavam. Havia algo brilhando em meu peito que não havia antes, e eu pensei que tivesse roubado a luz dos seus olhos.

Senti seus cílios curtos e espessos fazendo cócegas em minhas bochechas, e sua respiração descompassada pousar em minha face. Então era aquilo. Aquilo era tudo. – _Feliz aniversário, Yuri._ – ele sussurrou, e de olhos fechados pude saber que estava sorrindo. Provavelmente eu também estava. Fez menção de se afastar, mas não permiti. Segurei seu pulso com mais força e coloquei a mão restante sobre sua perna, ainda sentindo o calor inédito de sua palma em minha face. Ruborizei, se é que ainda era possível ruborizar mais – _Beka..._ – pude me escutar, temendo quebrar a delicadeza daquele beijo com palavras inúteis. Falar seu nome já trazia calafrios ao meu pescoço, fazia cócegas em meus lábios. Senti seu corpo relaxar com aquela simples palavra, ele não precisava ter medo, nenhum de nós precisava. O vento suave jogou meu cabelo para trás, acariciando nossas faces avermelhadas. O que restava do sol sumiu no horizonte, embora eu não pudesse ver, apenas sentir seu calor esvair pouco a pouco, sendo substituído pelo calor daquele corpo encostado ao meu. Otabek parecia guardar o sol inteiro dentro de si – _Eu quero mais presentes._

Com rapidez me atirei à imensidão de seus lábios outra vez, roubando-lhe mais um beijo que explodiu em meu corpo. Um beijo. _Meu primeiro beijo_ fora, sem dúvida, o melhor presente que eu poderia ter ganhado.


End file.
